sanity stolen,soul broken
by fighter fox spirit
Summary: He had saved her or so he though but as she lay bleeding on the floor with that grin still painted on her face he knew he hadnt. she was better off before when she could cling to sanity and nurture her soul. she was nothing now just a shell. He couldnt help her.
1. In the dark

Hi read and enjoy but please review

* * *

It had always been there. Waiting for her to enter it depths. Always hiding in a corner, staying behind her rarely in front. But for years now the darkness had covered her. Danced on her skin so pale. The prison in which she was held rarely entertained light and her eyes so used to the dark had begun to fade. She was unlike the others that she knew to live beyond the four walls that made her world. She was simply a failed experiment to merge a demon and a human, not as strong as they had wanted not a fast not as smart. She was a failed dream, a failed ambition and because of that they put her here for as long as she could remember to wait until a never coming day when to someone she could be of use and as the sound of footsteps echoed through the walls (a sound she rarely heard) she hoped beyond hope that they were her to kill her. Put her out of her misery and suffering.

The large metal door sealing the only exit out of the room opened slowly as streams of light entered through the slowly increasing gap. Shielding her eyes from the rarely seen light the girl heard foot steps enter her prison. Eyes growing slightly more adjusted to the light she lowered her arm to see a dark black and grey figure standing only a few feet away from her crumpled form. Her eyes though used to the light did not improve the blurred image, years of staying in the dark had made them dull and now that it was time to use them they were just not ready.

She got into a Somewhat defensive curl ready so that should the figure attack she could defend herself without getting hurt to badly. The figure simple laughed, a deep rumble of a laugh that echoed off all four corners of her cell. Though the person had only been there a few minutes she could already tell it was a man no women could produce a laugh that could match his, he was also quite tall and well built, what little vision she had left told her that. The odd thing was she could also smell leather. She had smelt it before when she had been deemed a success before they had found her faults, her old sensei had worn a pair of boots made entirely of leather but this scent was stronger it was coming from a large amount of leather and as he walked towards her she realised it must have been his coat giving off that amazing smell that reminded her of happier times.

The man sniffed his nose and made a sound of displeasure though she herself didn't smell anything what ever the man had smelt he wanted it gone. A deep voice resonated through the once dark room as he ordered another shadow to unlock her chains. She shifted, pale pink hair falling over her face as she moved to keep and eye on both men. A deep growl escaped her throat as the man coming towards her moved a little too quickly for her liking. Though she didn't have much control over the situation the voice in her head didn't like this man so she was going to have to try and scare him the only way she knew how.

She lifted her head to make eye contact with the man moving towards her and lept in his direction. Whether it was surprise or confusion that stopped him from moving he didn't react meaning that she landed on top of him after forcing him down onto the grimy floor. Her hands balled into fists and she began to hit his face. The mans arms tried to push her off whilst protecting himself but when she bit the hand closest to her face he yelped and jumped to is feet. Running to hide behind the man who had yet to move, simply watching with a smirk plastered on his face at the scene in front of him.

And whether she knew it or not she had sealed her fate and as the man walked out he whispered a promise into the dark "don't worry soon you will be mine and this room will be only a memory." A shiver went up her spine after he said those words and as the door closed and the darkness returned she could help but feel safe within its comforting depths. She listened until the footsteps had disappeared to drop her guard and think about the man with the leather coat.


	2. Soon to be

Hi read and enjoy but please review because I wouldn't just eat your cake and not thank you afterwards.

* * *

As he walked through the damp and murky hall way he sneered at a passing guard. He looked towards the man leading him toward this so called "demon girl" the man was tall and slim with straight red hair and piercing eyes that looked as if they could see into your soul. That was probably one f the reasons he was in charge of such … freaks, oddballs, failures. He had been looking for a fighter. A person who would be able to hold their own in a fight but easy to control outside of the ring and this girl was supposed to be exactly what he needed.

He wasn't much for the idea of having a girl in previous experiences they proved to be too emotional, weak but after being told of the situations this girl had gotten herself out of without being seriously harmed he knew he had to look. Who knew maybe this girl could be his winner.

The man in front of him slowed to a stop in front an old metal door. He turned in a slow but weary fashion and met the eyes of the tall man as he slowly pulled an ancient looking brass key from inside of his left pocket. A smirk spread across his face as the sound of chains moving echoed out from behind the door.

The door opened with a little effort and the man stepped aside the smirk still contouring his face as he let him enter the room alone to browse at what lay hidden inside. The site of a pitiful pink haired girl covered in chains was what met him when he first entered. The way she was using her arm to cover her eyes he could guess she was rarely allowed out of the cell the paleness of her skin agreed with his deduction. When her eyes adjusted to the light she moved her arm and he saw both fear and defiance in those emerald pools. He simply laughed at her. She had no where to hide she was much like a mouse caught in the corner and he full accepted the role of cat.

Upon examining him she moved into a defensive curl and he smirked knowing the she had at least some useful knowledge to know she alone could not harm him especially in the condition she was in. Others would have tried to attack him. The main word being tried as he himself had fought in the underground fights before he won a few well placed bets and had become rich enough to buy and sell fighters of his own. She stared from the corner she was curling into assessing him trying to figure him out doing exactly what he was doing to her.

He called his assistant of sorts to come and unlock the girls chains but not once did he look away from her. As the boy no older than 19 stepped away from the wall he had been standing against and moved towards the girl on the floor he saw her gaze flicker away from himself and towards the boy. Unfortunately the boy didn't seem to consider the girl a threat and so ignored her threats such as the growling and the glaring. So really Ibiki couldn't be blamed for what happened next.

With impressive speed that he wouldn't have thought her capable of she leapt at the boy catching him of guard and therefore making the attack a success. Landing on the boy caused him to fall and land on his back giving the girl ample time to not only punch him in the face multiple times but to also clamp her teeth down on to the hand attempting to push her face away. The girl really was the fighter he was looking for and as he realised a smirk plastered itself onto his face.

Eventually the boy managed to get away from the girl and even though her was slightly whimpering not once did he look away from the strange pink headed girl. The boy in a pathetic display of cowardice started to slide behind him attempting to hide from the girls staring gaze. Some part of him wanted to hit the boy himself but he held back knowing he had to concentrate on the girl in front of him.

She would be his fighter though not just yet but soon. Soon. He turned walking out of the prison the boy already out. He turned just before he walked full out the door "don't worry soon you will be mine and this room will be only a memory." he whispered a promise to both her and to himself and then the door was shut. Leaving the promise to hang around the room inside.

This girl had made him change his idea. Forced him to consider her as his fighter and after than little demonstration he couldn't refuse she would be his fighter.

He turned to man who had taken them to the prison in the first place an odd shine was glistening in his usually dead eyes he knew what he wanted and he was going to make him beg for it but he made a mistake. Ibiki Morino did not beg.


End file.
